


October 1

by Mugi



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8173805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mugi/pseuds/Mugi
Summary: “Mikoto,” Munakata breathes out as he tugs against the restraint, voice thick with a level of desperation Suoh’s rarely, if ever, heard. “I want to touch you.”





	

Suoh stretches his legs out across the HOMRA couch, absentmindedly tossing a spool of red ribbon over his head. A glance at the clock tells him it’s still early afternoon. Technically, it’s too early to leave. But then again, he’s gotten plenty of complaints for his perpetual lateness in the past. It wouldn’t hurt to go now. And, if he’s being totally honest, he’s too impatient to see him to keep waiting around like this. Sliding the ribbon into his pocket, Suoh walks out of the bar into the bright fall sunshine.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Munakata stretches his arms overhead, leaning back in his desk chair. Glancing out the window beside him, a trickle of smoke and a flash of red catches his eye. Turning, he squints at the outer entrance to Scepter 4. Munakata sighs to himself at the sight of a familiar figure leaning casually against the gatepost. It’s hours before they’d planned to meet. Munakata glances back at the work left on his desk. He shouldn’t. He _really_ shouldn’t go, he tells himself. And yet…

Munakata tilts his head back into the desk chair, fingers laced underneath his chin. Who knows how much longer Suoh’s going to stand out there before doing something to get the blue king’s attention. Munakata doubts he has much time if he wants to avoid all of Scepter 4 becoming aware of the visitor outside. And, even if he isn’t entirely willing to admit it, even to himself, he _wants_ to go. With another sigh, Munakata pushes back from his desk, striding out of his office towards the building gate.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

“Suoh." 

“You came out here pretty fast,” the red king muses, mouth tugging into a grin while keeping his face turned towards the sky. 

“You’re awfully early.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Suoh replies, turning his simmering gaze on the blue king.

“And severely lacking in patience,” Munakata continues, a faint smile playing on his lips.

“Mmm. I _am_ impatient. Especially when it comes to you, Reisi,” Suoh murmurs in response, eyes burning brighter as he takes a step closer to Munakata.

Munakata shivers almost imperceptibly at the sound of his name rolling off Suoh’s tongue and he stays still and quiet for a moment, fighting the urge to reach out and touch him.

It’s Suoh who moves first, closing the distance between them only to step past Munakata as he presses a warm hand against his chest.

“Let’s go.”

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

It’s a short walk to their destination and an even shorter elevator ride to their room, but mutual impatience dictates their actions. Even before the elevator doors fully close, they’re leaning in, hands reaching for the other too long out of grasp. Suoh steps in-between Munakata’s legs, pushing him back against the side of the elevator and pressing their lips together fervently. It’s been days since they’ve touched and the sensation of finally being close to Suoh like this again goes straight to Munakata’s cock. He pulls Suoh in closer, rutting slightly against his thigh and slipping his tongue into Suoh’s mouth. At the sound of the elevator’s arrival, they break the kiss reluctantly only for Suoh to take Munakata’s hand in his own and steer his towards their room.

Once inside, Suoh has him pressed against the wall again in an instant, hands roaming across his chest and lips down his neck.

“I missed this,” Suoh murmurs between kisses. “I missed you.”

“It’s only been two days Suoh,” Munakata replies softly, voice slightly unsteadied by his rapidly building arousal.

“Hmm. That long huh. No wonder,” Suoh muses, pulling off of Munakata’s neck to take his lower lip between his teeth, eyes glowing with lust. He drags Munakata’s hand down his chest, past his belt to let the blue king feel how hard he is underneath his clothes.

“Too long,” Munakata murmurs in response, averting his gaze. The more times they find themselves like this, the harder it gets to hold back his thoughts, to restrain his desire to have Suoh near him as much as he can. And sometimes, just like now, it gets entirely too hard to hold back at all.

Surprise washes over Suoh’s face at the admission momentarily before he presses another kiss against Munakata’s slightly parted lips, sliding their tongues together as he cups Munakata’s face with warm, rough fingers. They stay like this for a moment until Suoh leans in against Munakata’s ear, dragging his tongue over the edge and eliciting a soft, breathy moan from the blue king. Wordlessly, Suoh reaches for Munakata’s hand, turning in the direction of the bed. 

“Lay down, Reisi,” Suoh murmurs, releasing his grip on the other’s hand to toss off his jacket and pull his t-shirt over his head. Munakata does as asked, legs stretching across the mattress as Suoh moves to straddle him.

“Help me with this will you,” Suoh asks, gesturing at the buttons down the front of Munakata’s shirt. Munakata laughs but doesn’t comment, undoing the buttons deftly as Suoh sets to work on his pants. Once Munakata’s clothes have been cast off, Suoh deals with the last of his own, pulling the length of red ribbon from his pocket as he tosses his jeans aside.

“What’s this for?” Munakata asks curiously as Suoh moves back on top of him. Suoh presses a kiss against his mouth in response, gently sliding Munakata’s arms up over his head and wrapping the ribbon around his wrists. He fastens a loose bow before moving back down Munakata’s body to admire his work.

“You look good in red, Reisi” Suoh finally murmurs by way of an answer. “And, you always work too damn hard. This way…” voice dropping to a whisper against the shell of Munakata’s ear, “…you can just enjoy it.”

Munakata shudders at Suoh’s words, the sensation of being restrained under Suoh like this sending a bolt of arousal through his body. 

“So I can leave it up to you then?” Munakata asks quietly.

Suoh fixes his gaze on Munakata’s as he traces his fingers down Munakata’s chest, running them over his smooth, lean muscles appreciatively before wrapping one hand around his cock.

“Yeah,” Suoh murmurs in reply, voice growing thick with lust. “You can.”

Munakata tilts his hips up into Suoh’s hand in response and Suoh obliges, stroking Munakata’s cock with the kind of firm, fast strokes he knows he likes best. Dragging his thumb across the tip, Suoh leans forward to press into another kiss, rolling his tongue inside Munakata’s mouth. Munakata kisses him back hard, tugging slightly at the restraints. He’s already conflicted with the simultaneous desire to touch Suoh (and take back some control) and to let himself actually lean back and enjoy this. For now at least, he’ll go with Suoh’s plan and leave the restraint as is. He can guide Suoh’s actions in other ways, after all.

Suoh breaks the kiss momentarily, reaching his free hand to grasp a bottle of lube and coat his fingers with the contents. Regrettably, he pulls off of Munakata’s cock as he repositions and Munakata makes a quiet sound of protest. Suoh smirks a little to himself before leaning down against Munakata once again, one finger pushing inside his entrance. Suoh moves to kiss him only to think the better of it and take Munakata’s lip in-between his teeth, letting the soft, breathy moans emanating from Munakata’s throat spill out of his mouth.

“More,” Munakata whispers after a moment, punctuating his words with a roll of his hips. Suoh presses in a second finger accordingly, nipping and sucking at Munakata’s neck. Munakata shifts to press his hips down harder on Suoh’s fingers, moaning out louder when Suoh finally adds a third.

“Curl your fingers,” Munakata murmurs after adjusting to the wider stretch. Suoh laughs a little under his breath at the command.

“What happened to you sitting back and enjoying this huh?”

“I _am_ enjoying it,” Munakata replies with a small laugh of his own before dropping his tone back to a whisper. “I just want more of you.”

That kind of admission always, _always_ gets to Suoh. Just hearing that Munakata wants it, wants more of him makes his cock grow harder and fingers move faster inside him, curling up against Munakata’s prostate as requested. Suoh shifts back to watch Munakata come undone a little more at the increased pressure, dropping his free hand to stroke his own cock at the sight. As soon as he deems Munakata fully ready, he withdraws his fingers, shifting quickly to replace them with his cock.

Munakata gasps in pleasure at the feeling of Suoh sliding inside him, back arching up off the bed. 

“Fuck,” Suoh mutters, trying and failing to still his hips once he’s sunk fully into Munakata’s tight slick heat. It’s feels way too good deep inside Munakata like this, listening to his moans and watching his gaze go hazy with pleasure. He’s grateful, so grateful when Munakata quickly assures him he’s okay to move and wastes no time in starting to thrust inside him. 

“Reisi,” Suoh moans out as he slides a hand up the back of Munakata’s thigh to push in deeper. He finds Munakata’s prostate once again and a few hard thrusts against it leave the blue king falling apart entirely, writhing in pleasure and moaning Suoh’s name.

“Mikoto,” Munakata breathes out as he tugs against the restraint, voice thick with a level of desperation Suoh’s rarely, if ever, heard. “I want to touch you.”

There’s no way Suoh isn’t going to listen to him, not when Munakata sounds like that, looks so incredibly turned on and needy. With another deep kiss, Suoh unties the bow, freeing Munakata to run his hands all over him and pull Suoh in tighter. They won’t last long like this, they never do. Try as they might to hold out, it’s only a matter of minutes before Munakata’s hurriedly breathing out “ _Mikoto_ ” between kisses. 

“What is it, Reisi?” Suoh asks, voice wavering with his own climax imminent. 

“I… I…” Munakata starts but he can’t get out the words, the feel of Suoh’s cock inside him overtaking his senses and sending him over the edge with a loud moan.

The sudden sensation of Munakata clenching around his cock catches Suoh off-guard and he comes hard inside Reisi, the abruptness of his orgasm propelling him forward. They collapse into each other, rolling their hips till they’re entirely spent. Even then, neither is willing to move, choosing instead to relax into each other’s hold until Suoh gets another idea. 

Sliding out of Munakata carefully, he moves off the bed to stand up, reaching down to grab Munakata’s hand gently and pull him up beside him. Suoh guides him towards the bath, using the time it takes to fill to pull him into a warm, languid kiss. Once the bath is hot and full, they step in together, Munakata sitting with his back pressed against Suoh’s warm chest. It feels good, so good like this, with the heat of Suoh’s red aura seeping into his muscles. Munakata leans his head back contentedly against Suoh’s, threading their fingers together beneath the water. 

“…feels good. This feels so good, Mikoto,” Munakata murmurs, voice full of affection and endearment, too relaxed and satisfied to bother holding in his thoughts.

Mikoto's eyes widen and he smiles to himself, pressing a gentle kiss against the back of Munakata’s neck. 

“Happy birthday, Reisi.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ... and then they probably (almost certainly) have sex in the bath too. Happy birthday, Reisi. Thanks for reading!


End file.
